Crushing on a Werewolf: Crossroads
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CENTON - John Cena's picked more than he asked for by going out with high school jock Randy Orton, who happens to be a werewolf. With the secrets of Randy's skeletons getting yanked out of the closet, what will this entail for the two? Supernatural themes, violence, and adult material. Part 2 of a 2-part series.
1. Scar

**Crushing on a Werewolf: Crossroads**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** John Cena's picked more than he asked for by going out with high school jock Randy Orton, who happens to be a werewolf. With the secrets of Randy's skeletons getting yanked out of the closet, what will this entail for the two?

This is the sequel to **Crushing on a Werewolf**. Be sure, if you haven't already, to check that story out before attempting to read this and thanks in advance!

* * *

_**1 – Scar**_

_"Don't fight this, Johnny, soon you'll be with me…"_

White walls. An irritating beeping sound. Sounds of paced walking in the hallway.

Where the hell was I?

As I began to come to, everything went white. It was almost painful how white it was.

"_That is going to leave one hell of a scar."_

_Other people are near? That sounded like Daniel._

"_It looks horrible, and it completely counterbalances his complexion."_

_Eve? Were all my friends here?_

"_Shut up, I think he's coming to?"_

_Evan's voice, indefinitely._

Suddenly, the ability to speak, which I believe had been lost some time ago, returned.

"Guys?" I whimpered, sounding much more masculine than I would have liked to.

"Yeah, John, we're here," Eve's soft-spoken voice was extremely soothing. I inched myself up on my elbows, despite experiencing quite a bit of pain.

"Take it easy, John!" Beth came shuffling into the hospital room, double cheeseburger clutched in hand. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I feel like I'm already dead, to be honest."

"It's great you're awake, buddy," Daniel smirked, a small gash above his eye.

"Whoa, what happened, guys?" I asked, looking at everyone and then at my scar. "And where did this scar come from?"

"Well," Beth started. "It's a long story…"

"Especially for us," Eve added, straightening her hair nervously. You could always tell when Eve was either nervous or unsure of something when she tried to straighten her hair with her hands. Her hair was naturally curly so attempting to straighten it was a waste of time.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wish someone would fucking tell me what the hell happened!

Daniel turned towards the door and the hallway. "I think someone's coming this way," he announced quietly.

"John…"

And there he stood; his skin somehow more radiant than the sun and his eyes more sharp than a dagger. Everyone cleared the way between the two of us, and he made his way to my bed almost instantaneously. No words were spoken for a few seconds as we exchanged longing glances. Next thing I knew, he'd started kissing me.

Perhaps I started getting ahead of myself; my heart monitor started beeping erratically.

"Try not to kill my best friend," Evan shouted from the back of the room.

Randy kissed me for a couple more seconds; he slowly retreated back to the side of my bed, holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Well now that you're here, I'm fine," I replied. Then I suddenly uttered an 'OW' and felt the gash on my arm. Who was I kidding? This shit hurt!

* * *

Well, Journal, my mom brought me you from the house, and I hope she hasn't been reading you. I don't think she has, though; she always was a stickler for respecting privacy. Anyway, the hospital let me out ahead of time; they just bandaged me up and prescribed me some meds, so I think I'll be fine. My arm still hurts like hell, and would you believe after all that time, no one bothered to explain what happened to me? I'm kind of pissed right now about that. Really, I think I just want to go home and rest.

* * *

Randy turned and drove and blasted the radio nonchalantly as we rode around town to get to my house, and I knew he was doing it on purpose. I don't know why he was doing it, but he was. And it was pissing me off. Now that I think about it, it's probably because he doesn't want to tell me what happened the other night. Well that's too bad; he's going to anyway, because I'm going to make him tell me one way or another.

"_Randy_!"

He stopped the truck dead in its tracks; his eyes not wavering from beyond the windshield.

"What happened to me?" I hollered, frustrated beyond belief. "Why the hell do I have this wound on my arm?"

No response.

"Did YOU do this to me?"

"What the hell, John, why would I?" Randy snarled.

"I don't know, you DO have a violent history," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," he responded.

There was a moment of silence. He still hadn't looked at me, even though I was glaring holes into his soul.

And then his eyes finally connected with mine. They were laced with unshakable seriousness, and I knew better than to act impulsively any longer.

"Fine," he said. "If you want to know what happened, I'll tell you."

"That's all I want, Rand. I'm just curious."

"Do you remember the night at the party? The one where all of us went to Mike's house?"

"Err…yeah…" I struggled to remember the events of that night for some reason.

"Do you remember what happened, _exactly_ what happened?"

I did start to piece an image in my mind of Mike and I in some kind of room with a mirror…

"John, Mike is a vampire, and he's been lusting after you for quite some time."

"Disgusting, but continue," I wanted to barf.

"That gash on your arm is a result of him trying to mark you as his. Luckily I stopped him before he could completely mark you…"

"Is it going to heal?" I asked. I didn't want to be stuck with this near-horrific gash on my arm for too long.

"I don't know."

Silence.

"Nothing happened to the guys, right?" I suddenly spoke. Randy had just started to crank up the engine.

"No, they were safe. I was able to get them out of harm's way before Mike could get to them. That's the main reason I couldn't prevent that gash."

"It's fine, Randy. Thanks for saving me and my friends."

Randy nodded and started to roll down the street.

"What are we–,"

Randy cut me off. "I don't know what we're going to go about him. I know he's not going to stop pursuing you, and me and him being practically mortal enemies doesn't make it any easier." He rubbed the top of his head.

I sighed. He must have heard me because he started talking again.

"I promise we're going to be okay, John. I won't let Mike get away with trying to do anything to us or your friends."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing his beautiful face to blush a little bit.

"Thanks, Randy. You're a pretty decent boyfriend." I chuckled.

"Pretty decent?" Randy exclaimed playfully. "That's not what you were saying when you were screaming my name that other night. Remember?"

"Shut up!" I punched him in the arm.

"_**They're a cute couple, aren't they?"**_

"_**I have to agree they are. That'll make breaking the two of them that much more fun."  
"You're going to intervene?"**_

"_**Mike and his little Asian slave girl couldn't get the job done, so I guess it's up to me now. They'd better enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm coming for that werewolf's head and that human's blood."**_

* * *

_**End of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

**I am so sorry guys for starting this so late, but I will be putting Evan's Journey, Chain-Gangs, and Undying Love on hiatus until I put a couple of chapters of this up. Undying Love will be the first to return, but I want to get this started. Expect chapter two soon!**


	2. Vanish

**Crushing on a Werewolf: Crossroads**

This is the sequel to **Crushing on a Werewolf**. Be sure, if you haven't already, to check that story out before attempting to read this and thanks in advance :)

_Thanks to CenaRKO1986, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, Artless Rose and Miss Toughie for their much appreciated reviews!_

* * *

_***Note: I adjusted the timeline of this story because the way I was writing it kind of had it on a floating timeline, and it's hard to write like that. At this moment right now, it is January 2012. Randy and John have been dating since October the previous year. The Mike incident at Mike's house occurred about a week and half ago from this point in the story. Sorry if I was confusing anybody with the timeline. John, his friends, Randy, Mike, and Gail are all in their senior year at Vincent Kennedy High, and the story takes place in the fictional city of McMahon City, which is a mix between urban and suburban lifestyle.***_

* * *

_**2 – Vanish**_

"Evan, your picture frame is bugging me," Eve said as she sat politely on Evan's bed. Evan, Eve, and I all were at Evan's small apartment he lived in with his mother. Evan and his mother weren't the most well-off family, but they sure didn't show it. If I didn't personally know Evan, I wouldn't know about his family's less-than-average financial situation. He never complained or got angry about it – it was a selfless quality that made me respect him.

Evan stood up out of his desk chair and straightened up the frame for our friend. Eve smiled and blew a kiss to him playfully.

It felt good to be to be in Eve and Evan's company – just the two of them. Don't get me wrong, I love Daniel and Beth. But us three, we have history, ever since the pre-school days.

Beth moved to the city all the way from Buffalo, New York in about the 7th grade, and we instantly became friends after she rescued Evan from getting jumped by a bunch of high school boys one day. Beth is rough now, but back then she was unrelentlessly rough, and all the guys attempting to jump Evan came to school the next day sporting raccoon eyes.

Daniel transferred from Washington state in freshman year of high school, and he was pretty reserved back then. The two of us had to work on a project in history class one day, and we befriended each other quite quickly.

Even though I'd lost a bunch of friends as I got older, these five made sure to stay by my side.

"John!" Evan broke me out of my reminiscing. "You're blanking out – is something up with your injury?"

I assured him, "No, nothing's wrong, just thinking."

"You seem to be doing that an awful lot nowadays," Eve added. "John, you know you can talk to us about anything right?"

It was hard not to smile when Eve was beaming her signature smile my way. "Of course, I love you guys."

My phone buzzed and I checked it in a flash.

_RANDY: Hey babe, you alright? _

_ME: Yeah, I'm fine. You?_

_RANDY: Never better. Hey, I wanted to talk to you and Evan about something. You're at Evan's place now, right?_

_ME: Okay, yeah, I'm at his house. Eve is here too, does that matter?_

_RANDY: No, not really. Ask Evan if I can swing by?_

"_Hey, Ev, Randy wants to talk to us about something. You mind if he comes by?" I asked._

_Evan turned up from his Halo game. "Nope, tell him come on."_

_ME: Alright. He said fine._

_RANDY: Be over in a little bit._

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Randy was knocking away at the door. Evan jumped up to get the door, and when he did, he and Randy stared down each other in such a manner that I knew there was still a bit of hostility between them.

Randy stepped in, but Evan put his hand to his chest to halt him. "I never said you could enter, Randy."

Randy glared.

"A mannerable person would have asked permission to come into someone's house," Evan had this smirk on his face that was borderline devious.

"Careful, Evan, you're making yourself sound like you actually amount to something," Randy's words were icy cold, but I knew he was just joking around. Evan stepped out of his way to allow him entry, and Randy's eyes locked on mine. I don't know how he did it, but everytime he looked my way, I felt as if we'd just met.

He kissed me and took a hold of my hand, pulling me back into the living room with him. He motioned for Eve and Evan to follow. They did, and everyone took a seat, all of us but Randy wondering what was his purpose for this meeting.

Evan voiced our wonders. "What's so special that you needed to talk to us, Randy?"

Randy's face was without a hint of humor or glee, and it made me really wonder what was going on.

"Mike," was all he said. It was funny; all he said was one all-too-familiar name, and by the looks on Eve and Evan's faces, we all knew exactly what he was talking about.

After the incident the other week, no one had heard a word from Mike. Rumors had started to spread throughout the school that he'd resigned from Vincent Kennedy and transferred to another school out of state. I remembered having to calm Randy down the other day just for that reason.

**[FLASHBACK: A FEW DAYS AGO]**

"_I can't fucking take it!" Randy snarled. He'd already punched a hole in the nearest wall._

_I grabbed a hold of his arm. "Chill out, Randy!" _

"_I can't! He could be anywhere, John, ANYWHERE, and I don't fucking know where or when or anything!" Randy was seething anger almost as raged as when he tried to force me to have sex with him. I knew I had to do something to get him back down to earth, or I'd regret it. _

_I spun him around full force and crashed my lips to his without a shadow of a doubt in my actions. He was frantic in the beginning, but he cooled down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer into the kiss. We stood there making out for quite a bit before he sat us both down on my bed and he looked me in the eyes; all of his previous anger now sincerity._

"_John…you know I love you, right?" he smiled slightly. I nodded in agreement and he continued. "After that stunt Mike pulled on us, I just want you to be safe. It's obvious that you were his target, and I'm lucky I managed to get you out of there with just this scar on your arm."_

"_And you're afraid that since Mike isn't around anymore, he can come at anytime, anywhere?"_

_He nodded._

"_Randy, you can't live on anxiety. That's just what Mike would want us to do, and you'll be better prepared if you're not constantly worrying."_

"_I guess you're right. I just don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_That's what I have you for, remember?"_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"We've all heard the rumor about Mike transferring, right?" I asked, starting the discussion that was seemingly being prolonged.

"Yeah, apparently it's true – his house is up for sale, I saw it on the way home the other day," Eve replied.

"Is it really?" Evan said. "That's strange."

"It is strange," said Randy. "That's why we need to talk about it."

"Before we get to that," Eve said with brashness I rarely observed in her. "There is more to that night that needs to be discussed than Mike."

"Like?" Randy asked.

"Why you didn't tell us about you being a werewolf."

"Evan knew," Randy shrugged.

"He did?" Eve glanced towards Even menacingly, but then returned to Randy once she saw Evan's hands up in defense.

"Because, it's hard to trust people with that kind of information. Heck, it took me a while to tell John here. And trust me; it was going to be a hell of a lot easier to tell him than to tell you guys, even if you are his friends."

"Understandable, I suppose," Eve's normal demeanor had returned. "Well, back to Mike, he's a vampire?"

"Obviously," Randy said. "His intentions that night seemed to be to get us to form some sort of friendship with him, but I think there are much deeper intentions to that."

"He wants me," I blurted out. It wasn't really a secret, since I had a gut feeling Randy already knew, but we'd never discussed it. "He was making sexual advances, and I'm pretty sure if you hadn't show up-,"

"Why haven't you ever brought this up?" Randy interrupted.

I looked at him, reading his face for whether or not he was truly upset that I hadn't told him. I didn't read any anger, so I answered him. "You obviously knew, Randy. Why should I have brought it up?"

"What makes you think-,"

"Why else would you have busted in there to save me? Don't tell me your werewolf senses didn't pick up on that, because I'll know you're lying."

Randy stayed silent. I continued what I wanted to say. "Whether or not I was his sole purpose or not, I don't know, but he also said that you and he were 'mortal enemies'," I was speaking almost exclusively to Randy.

"Yeah, we are. He's a vampire, and I'm a werewolf. It's much more intense than an Edward and Jacob rivalry, however," Randy explained. "In fact, if any werewolf and vampire were to be enemies, it would be us."

"Why's that?" Evan finally rejoined the discussion.

"He's the son of one of the biggest vampires out there right now, and I'm surprisingly pretty high up on the werewolf food chain."

"What are we going to do?" I added. "It's obvious he's not done with us."

Randy started to talk, but I stopped him, knowing he was going to bring up what I said the other night about anxiety.

"I'm not saying we need to worry too much," I assured him. "But we need to have some sort of understanding, some sort of game plan."

"Randy's a badass, isn't he?" Evan added, both trying to lighten the mood and take a hit at Randy. "He needs a game plan?"

"Shut the hell up, Evan," Randy near-barked. "This is serious; we need to be ready for this."

Evan started to comeback, but I gave him a look to stop him. "Fine then," he said.

"Since you guys, Daniel, and Beth all know about his true identity now," Randy began. "I'm almost sure that you're on his watch list now."

"That makes sense," Eve said. "But none of us besides you stand a chance against the guy." Eve's voice had a bit of fright in it, and I didn't want her to be frightened.

"This is all my fault," I could feel myself breaking down. "If I hadn't gone in that room like an idiot-,"

"He would have pulled a stunt regardless," Randy assured me, holding me tighter for comfort. "It's not your fault at all."

"Speaking of fault," Evan said. "Daniel's been a mess ever since that day because of Gail. What was up with Gail, anyway – I haven't seen her since that day."

We all looked at each other, seeing Evan's point.

"Is Gail a vampire too?" Eve asked.

"Well, technically," Randy added. "I think Mike must have bitten her at some point and caused her transformation into a vampire. She was very obviously human before then."

"I see," said Eve. "That still doesn't explain her disappearance."

"She's a vampire now," Evan explained. "She can't just go back to her normal life; Mike's got her wrapped around his finger now. All of us, especially Daniel, can say goodbye to the old Gail."

"There has to be a way to get her back, and back to normal," exclaimed Eve. "I hate seeing Daniel so depressed."

"I'm not sure if there is, unfortunately," Randy said. "We just have to make sure we subdue the both of them."

"Well until we know their whereabouts, we're stuck," I added.

"True," Randy said. He stood up. "We can't really prepare until then, but the danger is still there. If any of you guys see either of them or just get some sort of feeling, tell me immediately."

"Will do," Evan, Eve, and I replied.

"John, we should probably get going, I know your parents want you back, and my parents aren't any different," Eve said, as I'd come over to Evan's house with her.

"Alright," I got up and slapped hands with Evan, telling him to text me.

"I should go as well," Randy sat up off the couch as well and walked with me to the door. "Relay this to Daniel and Beth, will you?"

"Yeah," we all said.

"Hey, Randy," Eve said, stopping Randy and I in our tracks.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You may be super hot and all, but if you ever hurt John – emotionally or physically – I'll seriously hurt you."

"Yikes," Randy said half-playfully half-seriously. "Don't worry yourself, the last thing I want to do is hurt John here."

Eve smiled.

Outside the door, I was about to get in the car with Eve, but Randy pulled me off to the side. "John," he started. "There's much more to me and Mike's relationship than I said in there. I need to tell you about it, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it. But you need to know. I'll tell you later though, I have to get home."

With that, he gave me a quick kiss, jumped in his truck, and drove off.

"What was that about?" Eve questioned.

"Huh?" I asked, not paying attention. "Oh, nothing, Randy just wanted to tell me a little joke he heard the other day."

"Mmhmm, sure," Eve said, twisting the key into ignition.

I knew Eve knew something was going on, and I wanted to tell her, but even I didn't know what was going on.

* * *

_**End of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Review, please! More coming soon!**_


End file.
